Bad Apple
by DarkdemonRaYven
Summary: Reese West was just your adverage loney teen. Untill the NEST millitary base was moved to her town. She meets a strange boy that goes by the name of Alex. His eyes are so strange...and what the hell is a femme? Rating Might Change in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I don't, nor will I ever own Transformers._

_This is my very first Transformers fanfic. So please go easy on me with the reviews...there is another human being behind the computer screen!_

* * *

Bad Apple

Chapter one: Fright Side and Flashbacks

Ever on and on I continue circling, with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony. Until, slowly, I forget and my heart starts vanishing. Suddenly I see that I can't break free, I'm starting to slip through the cracks of a dark, eternity with nothing but my pain…and the paralyzing agony.

To tell me who I was, who I am. Uncertainty enveloped my mind as I gripped my hair tightly, curling my thin body in a tight ball. I can't break free. Maybe it's all a dream. Maybe nothing else is real, but, it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel. So I'm tired of all this pain, of the misery and lonely days that pass.

"I wish I could feel nothing but the light…"

Flashback: Two Years Earlier

"Hey Reese!" I turned around at my name "Oh, hey Jenna. What's up?" Jenna grinned widely as she ran up to my side. "Did you hear? Ben asked me to prom today in home room! Can you believe it?" I gasped and gave her a hug "See? What did I tell you? I knew that he liked you!" Jenna bounded around me in excitement "So? Did you ask Nick yet?" I sighed loudly "No. I was hoping he would ask me."

"Oh. I'm sure that he'll ask you Reese. I know it!" Jenna shouted to me as she walked into her biology class. I snorted softly, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose. I walked into my world history class. I prepared myself for Nick to ask me to be his date for prom as I walked passed his desk. Nothing. He didn't even look up at me. I sighed quietly and sat down at my seat.

Why isn't he asking? I've already told him that I liked him, and he kissed me after. I just don't get it. Is he shy? The bell blasted me from my thoughts just as the teacher, Mr. Baker, came into the classroom. "Okay everybody. Today we're just going to review for the exam tomorrow. Now…" I blocked him out. Heh heh. Reminds me of Charlie Brown. Wah wah wah. Hehe. That's funny! "Miss. West! Do you mind sharing the joke?" I looked up and smiled sheepishly "No sir."

Mr. Baker glared at me but none the less, started the lame lecture where he left off. I stared at the clock intensely. When will this all end? C'mon! It's the last class of the day! I'm pretty sure that I've never been this freaking bored in my entire life. Hmm, when I get home, I'm going to listen to Crookers we are prostitutes! We arrrre Pro-pro-prostitutes! Because we are the ones to blame! Beecaaaaause! Ahh, the good old music. Best song ever written. I smiled to myself, replaying the song inside my head. I tapped my foot to the imaginary beat .

"Miss. West! Stop disrupting the rest of the students!" Mr. Baker yelled while the rest of my classmates snickered, including Nick. I sighed, my eye twitching in irritation. "Okay. Sorry." I rolled my eyes when he turned his back. Great, looks like Mr. Baker is on his period this month. Asshole. I glowered at him through my glasses for the rest of the class period. I jumped up when the bell rung, gathering my binder in my hands I jogged up to Nick and his friends.

"Um, hey, Nick? Can I talk to you real fast?" I asked, looking up at his puppy dog brown eyes. "Yeah sure." He said, his friends giggling like little girls behind him. "I mean alone." My eye twitched in annoyance as I held back a snort. "Okay." He guided me to a empty hall, completely devoid of any students. "Okay. I just wanted to know if…if you'd like to be my date for prom!" I said a pink blush spreading across my nose. Nick stared at me, his face completely devoid of any expression.

To my surprise and shame, he started to laugh at me. I my face was burning from the shame and embarrassment. My eyes stung with fresh tears as Nick smirked down at me. "Nope. I'm going with Ashley Farmer." I nodded slowly, my brain processing this information. "What about our kiss? Did you just do that for fun?" His smirk widened "No, I was dared to by Mike and when you came up to me saying that you liked me, it was the perfect chance." My breathing became harsh as I fought back the tears.

I ran passed Nick, pass his smirked friends and out the doors to my car. I unlocked it and jumped in. Heavy sobs wracked my body as I drove home to an empty house. My dad was a traveling business man, so he was never home and my mother was in Africa helping all the children there. I was an only child, so basically, I was alone all the time. Even on holidays. I threw my binders to the floor and curled up on the couch in the living room and dialed Jenna's number. "Hey Reese! How did everything go with Nick?"

"Terrible. " I sobbed "He never even liked me in the first place and he's going to prom with Ashley Farmer!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Se-Se." Jenna cried out, I could feel how upset she was.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." I said, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. " I know but I was the one that told you to ask him." A watery smile slammed itself on my lips. At least I still have Jenna. "No. No! You were just being a good friend." I said gently, my voice still thick from crying my eyes out. "I have to go Jenna. See you later."

"Okay. Do you want me to come over so we can have a girl's night? Just me and you." I gave a weak laugh "No. I'm fine. See you tomorrow Jen." I hung up and went to the bathroom. I stared at the chocolate-brown eyes, light brown skinned girl standing before me. I touched my dark, almost black, curly hair. I pushed up my glasses, and frowned. No wonder Nick doesn't like me. I'm so plain and boring compared to Ashley.

I washed my tear-stained face and went to my room and sat there the whole night ignoring Jenna's worried calls.

* * *

So how was it? Tell me what you thought of it in the reviews!

REVIEW! OR NO UPDATES!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everybody! ^^ not to long of a wait...but yeah. On to the chapter... I guess, I'm not happy with this chapter. At all. Sorry if it's, you know, bad but I really wanted to get_ **something** out for you.

_Anyway enough of my self-pity. Please enjoy, if you can..._

**_DiSCLAIMER: I wish I owned Transformers...but I don't... _**

* * *

_Bad Apple_

Chapter Two: Hit N' Run

I woke up the next afternoon in a cold sweat. I was still in my clothes from yesterday. My naturally curly hair was wet and was sticking to my skin. I groaned out loud. I stood up carefully slipping off my converse before taking a well needed shower.

I glared at my reflection, my glasses were foggy because if the steam, I was wrapped in a towel, my hair was starting to frizz up due to the moist air. I went back across the hall to my bedroom. My room was painted a midnight blue, with posters of my favorite bland, Flyleaf on the walls. I got dressed in my orange Homer Simpson shirt and dark jeans. I slipped on my black and white Jordans. I went back to the bathroom and put on a bit of eyeliner, and lip gloss.

I brushed my through my thick hair, tying it back into a ponytail, brushed my teeth, and left my house. I locked the door behind myself, walking pass my 2002 Mustang GT and onto the main road.

I walked along the sidewalk on a clear sunny Friday after noon. I skipped school, and lied to my mother. Great, some daughter I am. I pulled my hood over my head, covering my fizzy bland hair. I really can't face Nick or Jenna right now. Nick would just laugh and talk about me to his new girlfriend, and Jenna wouldn't stop bugging me. I bet she's doing something she's going to regret doing to Nick and his moronic friends.

To be honest, I do want to talk to some about these feelings. Don't get me wrong, I do trust Jenna, but she has a blabber mouth and things slip out in convocations. I pushed my glasses up my nose, scowling gently.

I glared intensely at the grey sidewalk as I walked around the plaza. I bet the school already knows everything about our whole ordeal with Nick and I. Thanks to the gossip girl, Ashley. What does she have that I don't anyway? Is it because she's blond? I don't get why all the boy fawn over her. She a whore!

I snorted softly to myself. Yeah that's why every guy in that hell hole flirts with her, because they can get her in bed fast. They don't want real women, a real relationship. They just want sex and the attention! Damn pigs. I stopped at the crosswalk, still engrossed in my thoughts. When the crossway light became green, a few people and I started to walk across the street.

I was just halfway across the street when I heard a woman scream at me to look out. My head snapped and in horror I saw a sliver car speeding towards me. I screamed as the car made a harsh impact with my thin, fragile frame.

My head hit the concrete and I blacked out instantly

* * *

I woke with strangers standing over me. "Oh god, Reese!" The weird woman cried out. I raised an eyebrow. White walls, while floors, lumpy white bed. Oh joy. I must be in a hospital. "Uh. Who the hell are you?" I snapped at the two, glaring at them, a scowl made its way onto my face. "And who the hell is 'Reese'?"

"Honey? What are you talking about?" The man spoke, shock written on his features "We're your parents!" I laughed bitterly "No I think that I would remember my own parents, fool." The woman gasped and a whole new round of sobs rang out in the quiet room. A doctor stepped into the room. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. West. I am doctor Ratchet.

"Hey Doc'. Can you please tell these weirdo's to get outta' here? They keep telling me bunch bullshit." I said blankly, pushing the woman off my body as she attempted to hug me. "Well, these are actually your parents, according to our records here. You are here because you were run over." Dr. Ratchet explained. "Wait, but I don't remember any of this! I don't even know them." I gestured to the man and woman sitting next to my bed. "Reese, please! Stop being like this! You have to know us. We raised you!" The man cried out in anger, or sadness. Either way, I didn't care who they think they are. They're not my parents or anybody that I know.

The only person I think of right now is Jenna. Dr. Ratchet frowned "Reese, you are suffering from memory loss, a minor concussion, and a fractured leg." I gasped, seeing the huge lump that was my left leg. "Oh my gosh!" My 'mother' cried, as she started to cry harder. The man, who was apparently my father, spoke up "How long will she have to remain here?"

"About another week, just to be sure." They both nodded and Dr. Ratchet left without another word. Rude! "Okay Reese, we're leaving. We'll see you in a week, honey." My 'mother' said, gently touching my arm. "Okay whatever." I snatched my limb out of her grasp and sneered at her. "Leave your daughter when shes hurt and in the hospital!"

They sighed, giving me on last look before leaving. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. A little nap sounds good right about now. I passed out a second after the thought.

_"Hey! Hey girl!"_

No...I don't wanna wake up yet...

_"Yo'! Get up!"_

No bitch, I'm not getting up!

**_HEY! WAKE__ UP!_**

"What the fuck do you want? Can't you see I'm sleeping here, you ass!" The guy glared at me "Well you wouldn't get the frag up." I laughed "Frag? What the-" I cut off, and stared at the beautiful dude standing over me. His hair was a deep brown, like chocolate. His eyes were a pretty shade of blue. My jaw dropped and I just continued to just drink up the site.

The angel man raised a perfect eyebrow and snorted with laughter. "What are you staring at, squishy?" What the hell? Did he just call me 'squishy'? Great, now I need to lose weight. Thanks a lot you...hot- No! Cut it out Reese. This guy probably has a girlfriend. Or he might be gay. I've noticed that all the sexy guys are usually gay. It pisses me off. It seems like every time you see a that guy with a six-pack, a tan, and actually knows how to dress, is usually gay.

C'mon! God, please let him be straight. Please.

"So, uh whats you name?" I asked, smiling at him. A pink blush spread across his nose as he 'coughed' in his fist. "I'm Alex, and you are?" I fought back a blush "R-Reese West." Damn you studder! I hat when I do that in front of people.

Alex and I talked for the whole rest of the day untill visting hours were over.

* * *

I grinned as I grabbed my crutches and limped out of the hospital doors with my 'parents'. I'm so freaking happy to be out of that lame, boring hospital! My God, I was going to die of boredom if I had to stay there another second. It didn't help that Dr. Ratchet was a sourpuss. Always so mean. Douche bag. Richard, the guy who claims to be my father helped me into the minivan while Suzan got in the front seat.

I snuggled into the soft seat, drifting off into darkness, not knowing that my life would change in a single moment the next morning.

* * *

_Hey readers, hope you liked it!_

**_Review! Review! Review!_**

_See you next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow guys, 10 reviews?! Thank you guys so much! I'm only on chapter 3, and there's already 10 reviews? Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_Thanks to:_

_BirgitteLP, MiniAjax, Nyghtflower, Sliverstorm13, SizzlingPrime, Zombiegirl0203, SSxsisters, Designation Viperwolf, Nerdified_

_For reviewing__J_

Bad Apple

Chapter Three: WHAT THE FLIPPERS?!

I was bored. So. Freaking. Bored. My parents, mostly my mom, were fawning over me like I couldn't take care of myself. Every time I try to do something on my own, Mom always pops up and commands me to go back to my room. Maybe I should call up Alex and ask to come over and hang. I sighed, sprawling out across ,my bed. I snatched up my cell phone and dialed Alex's number.

_"Hey Reese. What's up?"_

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over and chill with me. The FEDs aren't home either."

_"The FEDs? "_

"Yeah, aka, my dad." I snickered quietly. My father had to go back to the job site in Florida.

He laughed "Yeah, I'll be there in a few. See you then."

"See ya'." I hung up and smiled to myself. I really think that Alex and I can become friends, once we get to know each other better. I slipped out of my bed and hobbled over to my crutches. Ugh, I hate having to deal with this bulky pink cast. I limped over to my dresser, pulling out a long sleeved pale pink shirt, and some white jeans. I went to shower and slipped on my clothes for the day.

I pushed up my glasses, as I brushed my teeth. I pushed my hair back into a curly ponytail and let my long bangs fall over my forehead. I put on light coat of eyeliner and lip-gloss before hobbling out to wait in the living room. "Oh, where are you going Reese? On a date?" Mom asked, her green eyes shining with amusement. I rolled my eyes as I slowly eased into the chair. After a while, my memories are slowly coming back to me. I now remember my name, and my immediate family.

"Ugh. No. One of my friends from school is coming over. Plus, even if I was going out on a date, I would have gone out in nicer clothes." She nodded and smiled, turning her attention to the TV, which was playing Oprah. I leaned back in to the leather sofa, closing my eyes. We heard a car pull into our driveway. "Oh, that's Alex!" I stood up, mom handed me my crutches, and I hopped over to the front door after I heard the bell.

I let him in, and give him a friendly hug. "Hey Lex, come in." He grinned at me and hugged back. "Whoa. Is that you car?" I stared wide eyed at the sliver sports car. It made my blue Mustang look like crap by comparison.

"Pit yeah Se!" I laughed "Really? Se?" He smirked down at me. "Yup. That's my nickname for you." I rolled my eyes just as my Mom came in from the living room. "You must be Alex. I'm Reese's mother." He held out his hand, shaking hands with her. "Yes that's me. Nice to finally meet you Mrs. West."

Mom smiled "Please call me Susan. Well I'll let you kids have fun and 'hang out' or whatever you guys say now a days." I sighed as she left to go to her room. We both headed out to the living room and started chatting about different things until my phone interrupted the conversation. "Oh, hold on one sec."I said, answering my phone. "Hello?"

_"What the hell Reese! Do you know how worried I was?"_

"I'm sorry Jen, I was just under a lot of pressure and I just didn't feeling like talking to anybody."

Jenna huffed _"Fine. I accept that excuse. You going to school?"_

"Yup. So what about Sarah's party Saturday? We still going?"

_"Duhh! You know Sarah throws the best parties."_

"Great, hopefully Nick's not there. I gotta go. I'm kinda busy right now."

_"Alright, see you."_

"Bye Jenna."

I hung up and smiled sheepishly at Alex. "Sorry, that was an important call." He waved it off "Naw, it's cool." All of a sudden, he started to flicker, like a hologram or something.

"What the fuck, man! You just- I mean- What the hell! You just flickered!" I scooted farther away, staring wide eyed at him. His own eyes widened "Um. No it didn't..?" I felt like bitch slapping the mess out of him for trying to lie to me. "Yes you did! I know what I saw!"

I jumped away when he tried to touch me. "No! I want the truth! Your not human, so what are you then?" Alex's expression became grim. He turned his head and ignored me. "Hello! Listen when I'm talking to you! **Alex!**" I roared slamming my fist down on his arm. Alex gave me a dark, heated glare. I shivered and whipped my head away.

I stood up, and wobbled, almost toppling over. I regained my balance, grabbed my crutches and hobbled out the door. Alex followed right behind me, like a lost puppy. "Okay. Alex, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have snapped at you. You don't have to tell me now, but you **will** tell me what you are." I gave him a stern look and leaned against my cars hood.

He sighed in relief "Fine, but I'm sure you will not like what I have to tell you." I raised an eyebrow "What do you mean? I'll still be your friend no matter what you are or who you hang out with." He sighed and frowned at me. Alex looked at the ground, deep in thought. I just stared at him. I watched his expressions, the way his eyebrow would twitch whenever he was thinking about something. His full lips curled into a coy smirk.

Alex's electric blue eyes stared into mine. I blushed and turned my head away. "Stop staring at me." I muttered, a fiery red blush on my cheeks. His smirk turned into a full blown grin "What? Why? I'm just admiring you beauty Reese." I bit my lip, my face felt like it was on fire. Damn teen hormones. Curse you, I say! Cuuuuuuurse yoooo- Wait. He's just trying to distract me. Damn you Alex, damn you and your smooth talking.

"Hey, quit it! Stop trying to distract me"I hopped off of the car hood and pointed dramatically at him. Alex walked forward, stopping when he had me pinned against the car hood and his chest. Great, the horrid blush was back. Super duper. Alex pressed his chest against mine and his arms wrapped around my thin waist. His perfect face was so close to mine. "I was serious. You really are beautiful. " He eyed my lips as his hands gripped the curve of my waist.

Then, he started to slowly lean in.

_Please review, and I just posted a link to a picture of Reese with her hair straightened! So you can go check that out if you want to. See you guys in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! Thanks to everyone who review to the last chapter. I decided that since you, reader, are so awesome, I needed to post another chapter early. If you REVIEW then UPDATES will start coming in a little faster. Reviews motivate me ^.^ but anyway, on to the chapter!_

**WARNING! HEAVY MAKE-OUT SCENES AND TOUCHING! **

Bad Apple

Chapter Four: Autobots?

He leaned in slowly, his soft, warm lips gently pressed to mine in a loving kiss. My eyes closed as I relaxed into the kiss. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Alex deepened the kiss, his lips moving roughly against my own. His hands moved down to my butt, grouping it. I let my tongue slide across his bottom lip, asking for an entrance.

I moaned quietly when one of his hands groped my beast. I pulled away, breathing heavily as I stared up at him and smiled. He grinned back and kissed both of my cheeks. "So, does that mean we're going out?" I asked. In responds, he tightened his arms around my waist. "Yup." I rested my hands on his chest and bit my lip. "Kiss me again." Alex smirked down at me "With pleasure." He captured my lips in a searing kiss.

He pressed me against my car hood, his hands trailing down to my hips, while he kissed and sucked on my exposed neck. I moaned softly, my running my small hands through his silky hair. Alex recaptured my lips, his tongue forcing my lips apart. I felt him explore my mouth, before we fought for dominance. Silvia dribbled down my chin, our tongues sloppily wrestling together. I cried out when Alex's hands found my breast. He tweaked my nipples through my shirt gently. We pulled away for air, both of us breathing deeply.

"Um, wow. Maybe we should slow down Alex." He licked up the Silvia sliding down my chin and smirked. I buried my face into his chest with a pink blush on my cheeks. He lifted my face back up, cupping my face in his hands. "Okay, your right. We do need to slow down, but first, I need to show you something." Alex kissed my forehead and let me go. "So, what is it you want to show me?" He shook his head "No, I can't show you here. We need to go someplace where we can be alone." I nodded "Alright, I'll tell my mom. Be right back!"

I grabbed my crutches and limped inside. "Mom!" I called "I'm going with Alex to the mall! Is that cool?" She came down the stairs "Oh sure. Have a great time honey." Mom kissed my cheek and walked back to her bedroom. I hobbled back out to see Alex waiting for me in his car. I carefully stepped into the small sports car with ease. I put my crutches in the tiny back seat before smiling at him.

Alex groaned and attacked me in a kiss. I pulled away "What was that for?" I asked as we pulled off. "You just don't know what that smile does to me." I blushed when he stroked the inside of my thigh, then squeezing it. "A-Alex..." I moaned out when he started to rube a certain part in between my legs through my jeans. He licks his lips and put on a seductive smirk, his eyes were dim. The tips of his fingers grazed the peak of my breast.

I cried out and leaned over to kiss his neck. The car suddenly stopped at a large important looking building. Military jeeps and army guys were all around us. I gasped "Alex, what are we doing here?" I glanced over at him with a worried look. "Well this is where I'm going to show you the big secret." All of a sudden, he disappeared. "**Alex!**" I screeched and looked around,

I grabbed my crutches and hopped out, almost falling flat on my ass. Alex's car started to transform into a giant sliver robot with wheels for feet. The army men stopped and stared at me when I screamed bloody murder. Oh my god it's a freaking robot standing in front of me! The robot looked hurt and upset.

He kneeled down and looked at me, his eyes; they were the same color as Alex's. I reached out and touched the robots face, stroking it. "Alex?" I whispered. He shook his head. "Yes, but my real name is Sideswipe." Sideswipe. I like it. I gently placed at kiss on his huge bottom lip, still stroking his face. Sideswipe lifted me up into his hand and I clung to his thumb. He brought me inside the base, rolling along the hall.

"Al- I mean Sideswipe?" He glanced down at me "Yes, Reese?" I hugged his thumb tighter "What is this place? What are you?" He gently kissed my the top of my head "Your at the NEST base and I am an Autobots." I nodded "Okay, cool. Are there other Autobots like you?" Sideswipe nodded "Yes. If fact, we're going to see them now." Just as he spoke the words, we arrived at a break room. An Autobots sized break room, that is. "Hey guys." Sideswipe greeted. "Sideswipe? Why did you bring a human here?" A yellow robot said, glaring down at me.

I flinched and scooted away. Sideswipe growled in warning "This is Reese. My sparkmate." The yellow robot paused before roaring "What! A slagging human fleshy? Are you glitching?" He sneered down at me, then glared up at 'Sides. "Sunny-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" 'Sides glared and continued as if 'Sunny' never interrupted. "-As my brother, you should respect the choices that I make." Wait, brother? He never told me anything about his brother. Now I see why. But, what are 'sparkmates'? Does he mean going out or something deeper that that? Gah! Dating a super alien robot is confusing. Damn you slow human brain! Sideswipe looked down at me with an amused expression.

I blinked, finding that 'Sunny' was gone. Whoa, how long was I spacing out? "Um, 'Sides? Where's your bro?" He nuzzled me to his face and kissed my head. "Don't worry about him. Let's go meet the others." I nodded and he rolled out of the room with me still in his hand.

"So, uhh, what are sparkmates?"

_Review and thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long wait and short chapter! Please enjoy and review._

Bad Apple

Chapter five: Sparkmates? WHAAA?!

Sideswipe stared at me, his cooling fans kicking in. I raised an eyebrow, cocking my head. "Um, 'Sides?" I snapped my fingers, trying to snap him out of his dazed stare. "What did you mean when you said we were Sparkmates? Da' hell is it anyway?" Sideswipe blinked and shivered as he rolled on down the hall of the NEST base. "Well, Sparkmates are…matesforlife!" I rose up both my brows "Excuse me? What did I tell you about speaking clearly?"

He sighed "Okay." He took a deep breath "Sparkmates are mates for life. So that means, when you die, I'm going with you. Our sparks are connected, almost like their combined." I was shocked into complete silence. By sparks, did he mean hearts? Mates for life…like marriage, but deeper. I gapped at him "Sideswipe, does that mean we're married, by Autobots terms?"

He nodded quietly, watching me intensely. Waiting for something. I started shaking. I'm only 17, and I'm **married** to an alien robot from outer space! Okay, okay. Chill Reese, be cool. Don't faint. Don't faint! I took a huge gulp of air, trying to shake of the light headed feeling. I don't want to hurt 'Sides. I'd never intently hurt him. "Okay. Everything's cool here. I'm alright with this." He grinned brightly at me, his eyes full of joy and relief.

I reached up and gently kissed his warm, smooth, metal cheek. "You should have known that no matter what, I'll still lo- never mind." What was I saying?! I don't know if I love him or not! What's the deal with me today! Sideswipe paused "No what were you going to say?" I nervously played with my fingers. "Nothing."

"Oh, c'mon Reese. You can tell me anything!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No." Sideswipe pouted. Aw, he looks so cute when he pouts. I put on a light warning glare. "Chill out, okay? I just need to be sure that I…um, might…love you." My face burned with embarrassment. He blinked, and then gave a small reassuring smile.

"I understand. I still love you though." A giant grin broke across my lips "I know." I stated as he rolled into a room with many army men scurrying left and right. A brunette man jogged up to Sideswipes foot, looking up at me strangely. "Hey, 'Sides! Who's the girl?" He glanced down at the man calmly, "This is my Sparkmate, Reese West." I waved with a strained smile.

"I'm William Lennox. Call me Will." He waved back before turning back to 'Sides. "Bringing a civilian here is breaking the rules that we made an agreement on." Sideswipe shook his head. "You don't understand Will. Reese is my 'soul mate'. I had to tell her the truth."

Will rubbed his head, his eyes closed for a minute before opening them once again. "If she's you 'soul mate' then I guess she can stick around for a bit." He gave me one last friendly smile before walking away. "'Sides? I don't want you to get in trouble, so you can take me home after we meet the rest of your Autobot team." He rolled in eyes "No I won't be in any trouble. The Autobots will understand."

"Well, alright." Wow. I just can't believe that I have a husband. Who's a alien robot…I wonder what makes me so special. He could have chose a prettier girl to bond with. I'm not saying that I'm not pretty, just not the best looking girl out there. Plain curly brown hair, flat B-cup chest. Kind of boring.

We rounded a corner and I saw a couple of bots talking. One was the tallest of them all, he looked like a leader. He had to be the Autobot leader.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
